Games
by Voiceless Rikka
Summary: Ritsuka is playing a game and Soubi wants attention from him. How far will he go to get Ritsuka's full attention?


Soubi stared at Ritsuka, who was stretched out on his floor on his stomach, wearing Soubi's headset. He held the controlled that controlled the video game on the television in front of him. He looked so cute. Soubi would've already gotten Ritsuka to leave the game and do something with him, if it hadn't been for Yayoi.

Ritsuka had come over after school. Yayoi had asked Ritsuka to play an online game with him and Ritsuka didn't have a headset, so Soubi had offered to let him come over.

It had been raining when Soubi had picked Ritsuka up from his school. When they had gotten back to Soubi's apartment, they had both been soaking wet. Ritsuka had had to take a bath and borrow one of Soubi's shirts while his dried.

So now there was a Ritsuka wearing only his boxers, an over-sized t-shirt, and Soubi's huge black headset which barely fit on his head. It was a complex thing, made for online gaming and voice chatting.

Soubi smiled, realizing that the shirt Ritsuka was riding up a little, showing the small of Ritsuka's back. "Ritsuka," Soubi sat next to his young Sacrifice, moving the headset slightly off of his ears. "Ritsuka," he murmured again close to his ears.

"Was that Soubi?" Soubi could hear Yayoi from the speakers in the headset. They were playing a game that Soubi had introduced Ritsuka to not long ago. Both Ritsuka and Yayoi were a pretty low level, which was probably why they were playing online.

"Yeah," Ritsuka answered his friend. The two were playing together on a mode where all the players joined up in teams. Surprisingly, Ritsuka and Yayoi were winning, despite them being about five levels below all the other players.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said again. He stroked the boy's hair, trying to get Ritsuka to pay attention to him. He leaned down, kissing the top of Ritsuka's kitten ears. "Will you stay here tonight?"

Ritsuka quickly glanced back at him, "I don't know, Soubi…" Ritsuka returned to his game, but Soubi could tell there were other things on his mind.

"Please?" Soubi pleaded. "I'll feel better if you're here and not there." Ritsuka had told him that his mother had been coming in his room late at night. It worried Soubi that Misaki would visit Ritsuka just to beat him. He had told Ritsuka to lock his bedroom door, but Ritsuka had refused, saying that she would just get suspicious and break the door down.

The constant pushing of buttons stopped as Ritsuka seemed to think it over. "Well, if it makes you feel better…" Ritsuka started, trailing off. "Sure. It's Friday and Mom won't mind if I tell her it's with a friend. That's what the old Ritsuka would do…"

"Old Ritsuka?" Yayoi said. When Soubi was this close to Ritsuka, he could hear Yayoi's voice through the headphones quite clearly. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ritsuka told him, starting to play the game again. "How many teams are left?"

"Ten," Yayoi answered. "We started out with thirty. If we can just make it past these last ten I think we'll level up."

"You know," Soubi leaned over Ritsuka, looking at the screen. Ritsuka was only a level fourteen. Yayoi was twelve. Soubi smirked, "If you two would let me play with you, you'd level up a lot faster."

"No!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Wait a second, Ritsuka, what level is he?" Yayoi's muffled voice requested.

"Level one-hundred," Soubi told them proudly. "It took me almost three-hundred hours of playing alone."

"Isn't that the highest level you can be? Let him play, Ritsuka," Yayoi commented.

"No way!" Ritsuka pouted. "I don't want any help from people who are so much higher in level."

After five more minutes of still being ignored, Soubi climbed on top of Ritsuka, straddling his butt and hips. He grabbed onto Ritsuka's swaying tail, stroking it from the base up.

"Soubi, what are you… get off of me!" Ritsuka pulled his cat tail out of Soubi's grasp.

"Ritsuka? Are you okay?" Yayoi's voice sounded suddenly worried.

Soubi slipped his hands underneath the back Ritsuka's shirt and started rubbing his back gently. He pushed his shirt up more to reveal some bruises on the thin boy's back.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said softly to his friend. "He's just being very affectionate today."

Soubi leaned forward, pressing his lips against the side of Ritsuka's neck. "Ritsuka," He murmured, kissing his neck again. He was concerned about the teen. The late-night beatings, the bruises on his back… it worried Soubi. "How old are the bruises on your back?"

Ritsuka's body seemed to freeze underneath him. "They're from last night," He whispered. Soubi felt his tail wrap around his wrist as he went back to kissing his neck. Ritsuka made what sounding like a tiny moan when he bit down lightly.

"You're staying the weekend here," Soubi wasn't going to let him go back to that woman's house, at least for the weekend. He moved downwards, kissing and massaging Ritsuka's back. "You need to get away from her for the weekend."

"Alright…" Ritsuka shifted positions, so that he was more comfortable. "I guess I can stay the weekend…"

"Hey, Ritsuka," Yayoi said after Ritsuka was done talking. "I've been meaning to ask you this. What is it with you and Soubi? I mean it's not normal, but it seems like he takes care of you and doesn't…. you know… do stuff to you."

Soubi laughed softly. There was no way that Yayoi would be able to understand their relationship, but it seemed like he did to some extent. At least he understood more than Yuiko, who was obviously in love with Ritsuka.

"It's…complicated," Ritsuka told his friend. "I guess you could say that we're sort of dating. Is that okay with you, Soubi?"

Soubi smiled, happy that Ritsuka was kind enough to ask him. "Of course. I'd like that." He loved the boy like nothing else in the world. He had made Soubi's life worth living in only a year. If only there was some way to let Ritsuka know how much he loved him.

"Wait, so you _don't _like Yuiko?" The teenage love triangle between the three friends made Soubi laugh again.

"No!" Ritsuka was actually shocked. He was so oblivious the extremely noticeable crush Yuiko had on him. "Does she like me?"

Their conversation was amusing Soubi, but he pretended not to listen. He went on, pressing his lips against Ritsuka's soft, bruised skin. He heard the boy let out a small sigh of pleasure. Ritsuka's silky black tail was still coiled around his wrist, probably unconsciously. It stuck out of the waistband of his boxers, a place that Soubi had almost reached.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, almost too softly to hear, as Soubi kissed the small of his back. He placed his hands on his hips, slipping his fingers under the waistband.

"Can I go on?" Soubi didn't want to take it any further than Ritsuka wanted to go. He knew what it was like to be forced into doing something and didn't want Ritsuka to feel the same way. "I'll stop if you want."

"Go on," Ritsuka nodded and his breathing picked up a little. He raised his backside so that he was kneeling with his ass in the air and his chest still on the ground. He looked like a stretching kitten. His tail had uncoiled itself from Soubi's wrist and was now swaying from side to side, the tip twitching frequently.

"Five teams left," Yayoi informed Ritsuka. "Are you alright, Ritsuka? You're breathing hard and I hope you both know that I can hear what you're saying."

Soubi pulled Ritsuka's boxers off, taking them down to his knees. Ritsuka trembled and his legs shook. Soubi could see that his member was hardening and he began to get aroused at seeing Ritsuka on full display in front of him. Of course, it was Ritsuka's ass that was directly in front of him, but Soubi failed to see the downside in that.

"Ritsuka, I like you," He cooed, leaning in and spreading the pale globes to look at the tight hole.

"Yeah, I like you, too- ahh!" Ritsuka moaned loudly as Soubi's tongue flicked out, licking the tight hole. "That's weird, Soubi…" He let out another moan as Soubi went deeper in, finding the taste and the heated tightness truly addicting.

"Ah, but you like it," Soubi had to pull away to speak and saw that Ritsuka was fully erect.

"I've never heard of being licked down there," Ritsuka had probably forgotten all about Yayoi on the other line. Soubi could only imagine how odd it must sound for the other boy. "But it feels good."

Soubi reached around as he licked again, drawing a finger down his hard cock. He fought the urge to rub himself against Ritsuka, to get some kind friction, but he didn't since it might scare his young Sacrifice.

"Soubi," Ritsuka groaned. He thrusted his ass back against Soubi's mouth, allowing him to feel more. He pushed in deeper, earning another wonderful moan."I need…" Ritsuka's heavy breathing prevented him from finishing his sentence.

Soubi abandoned Ritsuka's cock to hold onto his hips. He was finding in a bit difficult to balance, and holding onto something helped him keep the position better. Ritsuka rocked his hips backwards and the controller dropped to the floor. He supported himself by raising his front half off the floor so that he was in the full kneeling position.

Soubi began thrusting his tongue in and out of Ritsuka's hole, listening to the pleasured mewls Ritsuka was giving. He was enjoying it, too, since it was the first time they had gone further than kissing. Kissing was good, but Soubi had wanted something more. He hadn't pushed Ritsuka into anything, though, because he was taking things at his pace. If Ritsuka didn't want to do anything sexual, then they weren't going to do anything sexual.

"…Should I call the police?" Ritsuka's ears shot up as he realized that he was still in-game and Yayoi was still talking to him. "Ritsuka, watch out!" Ritsuka scrambled to pick up the controller, which had fallen to the floor in order to dodge the incoming shot. He succeeded in losing the warning that meant someone had locked onto him.

"No," Ritsuka pulled away from Soubi and sat cross legged on the floor, still sweating and breathing hard. Soubi could see that he clearly needed a release. "I know that he won't force me into anything."

"And I won't take your ears until you're ready," Soubi added, pulling Ritsuka into his lap. Ritsuka shifted and his bare ass was directly over the older man's burning erection. He didn't seem to notice- at least not until Soubi moaned when Ritsuka pressed down a little.

Ritsuka froze and his ears went up again. He grabbed onto the microphone, muffling his voice to Yayoi so he wouldn't be able to hear, "I thought you weren't attracted to kids."

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's thin body, "I'm not. I'm attracted to _you_." Ritsuka let go of the microphone and a blush spread across what Soubi could see of his face. He reached under the T-shirt of his Ritsuka was wearing, brushing his fingers across a nipple.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said breathlessly. "You're good at this and that's weird."

"I am?" Soubi circled his hand around his nipple, tweaking it and bringing it to hardness. He did the same to the other before lowering his hands even more. Ritsuka whimpered and panted as his hands left the sensitive skin of his nipples.

Ritsuka sharply drew in air as Soubi lightly touched the hot flesh of Ritsuka's cock. He realized that he finally had most of Ritsuka's attention and smiled at the achievement. He stroked down the impossibly hard member as Ritsuka said his name again.

The controller dropped to the floor again when Soubi wrapped his fingers around it. Ritsuka's head fell back against Soubi's shoulder and he grasped onto his legs for support. Soubi was turned on like never before, but wasn't doing anything about it. If he did, Ritsuka would get scared. If Ritsuka got scared, he would tell Soubi to stop and refuse to trust him for awhile. He wanted Ritsuka to trust him.

Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka on the cheek, giving an experimental pump to his erection. Ritsuka cried out loudly, his eyes clenched shut and his head still on Soubi's shoulder. He was so beautiful.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch, Ritsuka?" Soubi suggested, thinking of an idea.

"One team left. Ritsuka, can you just play for five more minutes and then you and Soubi can do whatever you want?" Yayoi said, reminding them both that they weren't alone. Ritsuka's blush only deepened, though he said nothing to his friend and instead went to sit on the couch. Soubi followed him, grinning to himself.

"What…" Ritsuka cleared his throat as his voice had come out hoarse and high-pitched. "What level are they?"

"Sixty," Yayoi sounded partially relieved.

"Fuck," Ritsuka breathed as Soubi knelt before him on the floor. He nudged the boy's legs open, looking at his pink swollen cock. They had never done anything like this before, and he was going to give Ritsuka as much pleasure as he possibly could without actually taking his ears.

"Think we can beat them?" Yayoi didn't seem to notice that Ritsuka's breathing had only gotten heavier.

"Calm down a little, Ritsuka," Soubi told the Sacrifice warmly. He could see that Ritsuka was close, by the way his entire body convulsed whenever Soubi touched him and from his erratic heartbeat. He wanted Ritsuka to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to gain control again. He stopped shaking and nodded. He went back to playing the game, but casted sideways glances at Soubi.

"Good, kitten," Soubi leaned forward, positioning himself between Ritsuka's spread legs. He licked his young boyfriend's throbbing organ, licking from the head down. Ritsuka groaned but kept his eyes on the game. Yayoi was talking to him about how they were going to win, but Soubi wasn't listening at all. He was too busy with the task in front of him. Ritsuka didn't seem to be listening, either, since he wasn't responding.

"Don't stop…please," Ritsuka pleaded when Soubi took him fully in his mouth. "It feels so good…Soubi…"

"Ritsuka!" Soubi heard Yayoi yell. "Are you even listening to me? You're going to get killed! Can't you two just hold off for five minutes?"

Soubi started to suck, determined to keep Ritsuka's attention. A hand pushed into his hair, encouraging him on. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit. Ritsuka was close. All Soubi had to do was push him over the edge.

His own need was getting to be painful, but Soubi still ignored it. He would take care of it himself when he was done with Ritsuka. Even if he did want Ritsuka to do something, he wasn't going to ask him. Ritsuka would do something if he wanted to.

Soubi used his hands to tweak Ritsuka's nipples again. Ritsuka cried out, thrusting his hips against Soubi's mouth. He continued playing with the one hand that wasn't resting on his older boyfriend's head.

"I'm going to…! Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck, coming violently into his mouth. He waited until the teen was done before swallowing and releasing him.

Soubi smiled at him, still enjoying the taste of Ritsuka's seed. He licked his lips, resting his head on Ritsuka's thigh. He shifted a little to try to get more comfortable, but accidently rubbed his erection against Ritsuka's leg.

Ritsuka rose suddenly, making Soubi fall forward against the couch, and moved away from him. He knew he had done something wrong, then.

"Ritsuka…?"

"Just give me a few minutes," Ritsuka said to Yayoi. "I'm just taking a break. I'll be back in-game soon." Soubi felt Ritsuka move behind him and suddenly felt terrified. He remembered what Seimei would do to him if he got turned on during one of their late-night punishment sessions.

"…Ritsuka?" Soubi tried again. No, Ritsuka was nothing like Seimei…was he? The two looked so alike. They were brothers, so they could act alike, too. Ritsuka always treated him well, though. Maybe Soubi getting aroused and accidently rubbing against him meant nothing to him. Then again, maybe it had set Ritsuka's dark side off. Seimei had always been disgusted because of it, so there was a good chance Ritsuka would be, too.

Soubi half expected Ritsuka to strike him from behind. He braced himself, flinching when Ritsuka moved closer.

"Lay down on the couch, Soubi," Ritsuka's voice was kind and even a bit shy. Perhaps he wasn't going to hurt Soubi, but he could be playing innocent, as Seimei used to.

Soubi nodded, knowing he needed to obey the command. He laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Ritsuka got on top of him without hesitation, straddling the man's hips. Soubi didn't look at him, knowing that if Ritsuka was going to punish him, looking at him would be forbidden.

"Why are you so tense?" Asked Ritsuka as he started to undo the buttons on Soubi's shirt. He froze suddenly, "You…You didn't think I would…hurt you, did you?"

Soubi slipped his arms around Ritsuka's waist. He met his purple eyes without saying anything. What the hell had he been thinking? Of course Ritsuka was nothing like his brother. How could he compare kind, cute, innocent little Ritsuka with Seimei?

"I could never do that," Ritsuka went back to undoing Soubi's shirt. Soubi noticed that Ritsuka still had the headset on but had pushed the microphone out of the way of his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Soubi gasped when little Ritsuka leaned down and licked one of his nipples. "You don't have to."

Ritsuka pulled away a little so he could talk, "I want to repay the favor you just did me. I want you feel the same way you made me feel. I'm sorry if it's sloppy. It's sort of the first time I've done anything like-!"

Soubi shut him up by kissing him. He pushed his tongue into the boy's welcoming mouth, exploring it thoroughly. After a while they stopped and Ritsuka went back to licking and sucking on Soubi's nipples.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi said quietly when Ritsuka gently bit down. He let out a groan when Ritsuka undid his jeans and pushed then down his hips, along with his boxers. "I told you that you don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything."

"Just shut up and let me do this," Ritsuka smiled at him kindly, stroking the man's cock with one finger.

"G-god," Soubi gasped, amazed at how well Ritsuka was doing. He clutched the fabric of the couch as Ritsuka stroked more, going a bit faster. He was doing so well. It was almost as if…he had done it before. Soubi's thoughts suddenly drifted to Ritsuka sitting alone in his room touching himself. He was about to ask him about it when Ritsuka wrapped his hand around Soubi's erection, pumping it gently.

And then Ritsuka's lips were on his, his warm tongue in Soubi's mouth. Something brushed against his leg, something hot and stiff. Soubi moaned into the kiss and reached down to touch Ritsuka's sex again, thrusting into the young boy's hand. Ritsuka sped up, and Soubi did, too, keeping in time with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was on top of Soubi, kissing him, touching him, _dominating him_. It was all coming from the boy who repeatedly pushed Soubi away, refusing to believe that he loved him. But then there were the times like these where Ritsuka showed how he really felt. Soubi loved Ritsuka and maybe… just maybe he felt the same way.

Ritsuka pulled away first, gasping for air, but still touching Soubi, keeping the pace with him. Soubi placed his thumb at the slit, rubbing the head. They both could hear distant yelling from Yayoi at Ritsuka to get back in-game, but neither did anything about it.

"Ritsuka," Soubi moaned, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Ritsuka leaned down, kissing him again. Ritsuka pushed his tongue in, brushing it against Soubi's. This time it was Soubi who pulled away, only to loudly yell out Ritsuka's name as he came. Ritsuka was right along with him in a matter of seconds, spilling his hot semen on the couch and on Soubi's chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Ritsuka apologized after a minute, looking at the mess he made. He flinched, probably noticing Yayoi's loud yelling for the first time.

"It's fine," Soubi smiled at him. "I don't mind."

Ritsuka broke out in smiles, though he was obviously trying not to. "You know," He giggled. "I'll be surprised if your neighbors don't come to investigate. You yell pretty loud."

"You're not exactly quiet, either," Soubi pointed out, resting his head back against one of the pillows on the sofa. He briefly thought about how Seimei, his old master, would have probably killed him for a remark like that. Ritsuka just laughed again.

Ritsuka laid down on Soubi's chest, closing his eyes, "I'm tired."

Soubi put his arms around him, holding him close, "That's normal." He lifted the black headset from Ritsuka's ears, flicking them off to shut Yayoi up. He took his glasses off and shut the light off. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka tilted his head upwards slightly to look at Soubi. "Do you really mean that?" He asked. "Or are you just saying that because Seimei told you to?"

Soubi thought for a moment on how to tell his naïve Ritsuka. "Let me put it this way," He tightened his hold around him. "Seimei told me to love you. Seimei did not tell me to pick you up from school every day. Seimei did not tell me to take care of you like I do. He didn't tell me to kiss you or embrace you. And he _certainly_ didn't tell me to fall in love with you."

"I…" Ritsuka started. "I think about you all the time. I can't seem to help it. I don't hang around you just because I know that you can protect me. I'm not sure of how I feel…but I think-"

"Don't say it until you know it's how you feel," Soubi kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's sleep now. I'm still not letting you leave until Sunday, Monday, even," He told his young lover. Ritsuka mumbled an agreement and snuggled upwards so that his head was under Soubi's chin. Soubi closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep with Ritsuka lying on his chest.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
